The Akatsuki's New Members
by swafford duh
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto beg to join the Akatsuki after Naruto's life was threatened again by villagers. SasuNaru Eventual ItaNaruSasu :WILL BE REWRITTEN: Sucks really bad now, just bear with me.
1. Proposition

Swaff: Naru, darling.

Naru: Yessum?

Swaff: Do the disclaimer?

Naru: Sure! She doesn't own me…sadly. ToT

Swaff: ;3 Sasuke, why can't you do the disclaimers like that?

Sasuke: 'cause I hate you.

Swaff: :o T.T So…cruel…

Naru: Sasuke…

Sasuke: I'm leaving before he can say 'no sex'. –leaves-

Naru: NO SEX!

Sasuke: I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Swaff: -stares- …anyways…

* * *

**The Akatsuki's New Members**

Sasuke and Naruto were looking at Naruto's trashed apartment. Someone had broken in _again_ and destroyed his things. But it wasn't that that Naruto was worried about. He was worried about the note left on his wall in spray paint. The note that said, "You're lucky you weren't here, monster, or you would be dead right now." Naruto was crying on Sasuke's shoulder, of course. They had been together for a while now. They had decided to tell people of their relationship. They soon discovered that it was a bad idea. Even though all of their friends supported them and were overly happy for them, even Sakura, there were other people who took it as more basis to hate Naruto. To them it was like Naruto had _taken away_ their chances to have an Uchiha heir. An heir with Sharingan. They blamed Naruto for 'tainting' the youngest Uchiha's mind.

"Suke, they're gonna get me. They're gonna kill me. Oh my god. I don't wanna die." Naruto was clutching Sasuke's shirt in his hands, still standing in the doorway of his home. Or, better, the remains of his home. Holes were in the walls, someone had taken a sledge hammer to his counter, a chainsaw to his furniture. Everything, _everything_, was ruined.

"Shhh. Hush now, Naruto. You know I won't let anything happen to you. Besides, I know you don't really need me to protect you. I know you can crush anyone that tried to hurt you in a matter of seconds." Sasuke tried to calm the blonde. Yes, he was so angry right now he was having trouble keeping his voice level. He was also having trouble not running around Kohona looking for anyone with chakra like the faint one left in Naruto's house from the attacker(s). But he couldn't do that now. It would have to wait. Right now he needed to comfort his love, his Naruto. "Come on, Naru. Let's go to Tsunade. We need to tell her." Sasuke waited for the blonde to nod his head before picking him up and running to the Hokage's office.

Sasuke knocked on her door, opening it when he heard a sighed "come in" from the other side. "Lady Hokage, someone has wrecked Naruto's home."

Tsunade hissed "shit" and stood up, walking over to Naruto where he was in Sasuke's arms. "You okay, kid?" She moved her gaze up to Sasuke's face. "How bad was it?"

Sasuke looked her in the eye and replied. "Totally trashed. Walls and counters smashed, furniture sawed apart, a death threat. And that's only what we saw from the front door." He looked down at Naruto's face somewhat surprised to see him asleep. 'His mind is probably worn out. I don't know how much more of this he can take." Sasuke thought to himself. "Tsunade, this has to stop. He's having fucking nightmares about them. About someone coming to get him, someone killing him. He can't handle this. It's too much, what with the Akatsuki after him too. Hell, they doubled their efforts. It seems like someone if trying to hurt him twenty-four/seven. He barely eats anymore. I think he's afraid someone will try to poison him. I don't know what to do. He can't take much more of this."

Tsunade stayed silent for a while before speaking. "Sasuke, I don't know what to do either."

A while later Sasuke carried a drowsy Naruto back to the Uchiha mansion. He brought him to their room, yes, their room. Even though neither of them fully moved out of their home, but they never spent a night in separate beds unless missions forced them to. They took turns sleeping at one another's house. Luckily, the night someone trashed Naruto's home they were at Sasuke's manor. He set Naruto on the bed and lay down next to him, spooning. He took the blanket and covered them and wrapped his arms around the blonde, holding him tight to his chest as if his arms could protect Naruto from everything bad.

The next morning Sasuke and Naruto were sitting at the dinner table drinking coffee. When they had woken up Naruto looked in Sasuke's eyes and told him they needed to talk. So Sasuke made coffee and there they were, Sasuke waiting for Naruto to talk and Naruto trying to figure out how to word his idea, his question.

Naruto folded his hands in front of him and took a deep breath. "Sasuke. Next time someone from the Akatsuki comes I'm asking to join." He didn't look up from his hands as he spoke.

Sasuke became fully enraged in seconds. He stood up, slamming his hands down on the table causing ripples in the coffee. "What?! You're just going to leave me?! What the hell?! They'll just try to kill you! You don't love me at all do you?!"

"Suke, just-" Naruto was cut off when he had to duck a coffee cup.

"You have the fucking nerve to call me that?! You don't have the right to call me 'Sasuke' right now! Damn! I'm not sure if I want you saying 'Uchiha'! Which is funny since I wanted it to be _your_ last name, too! But looks like that plan is out the window since you're planning on fucking leaving me for a bunch of criminals that plan on killing you!"

"Listen to me! God! I'm not safe here! Can't you tell? I have a fucking murder attempt on me every other day! They want to kill me for Kyuubi's power but me and Kyuubi's chakra together is better than hers alone! And if I'm alive then they don't have to risk her turning on them or something. I have no other choice! Right now it's either die or that!" Naruto yelled.

"You're still leaving me! I can protect you! You don't have to run off-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto.

"You can protect me while you're here, sure, but what happens when you're on a mission? And people will try to hurt you just to get to me! I can't let you be hurt because of me! Besides, I want you to come with me." Naruto mumbled the last part.

"WHAT?! You want _me_ you join a fucking criminal organization?! Better yet, one with my crazy ass brother in it?!" Sasuke was throwing his hands in the air and staring at Naruto like he was a mad man.

"It's not like you haven't betrayed Kohona before! I'm giving up my fucking dream of become Hokage whereas you have nothing to lose! Joining would get you closer to your brother, closer to achieving your dream! You would become stronger and you would learn his weaknesses!" Naruto replied. His body would die if he stayed here and his soul would die if he left without Sasuke.

"I could lose you." Sasuke mumbled. "Seriously, Naruto, they could kill us if they wanted at any time. Neither of us is strong enough to stop them. I know it's been bad lately but I still don't think we should do this."

"Sasuke someone can be rigging a bomb to my house right now! You don't realize the danger I'm in! Hell, the danger you're in! Do you have any idea how many death threats I've gotten this week? Ten! Fucking ten! I can't stand this any more! I can't deal with having everyone trying to kill me! At least if I join the Akatsuki it'll be a few less people trying to kill me. We'll be safer there. And useful after training. With your Sharingan and Kyuubi and the way we fight so well together it would be in their favor to accept us. Especially after they lost Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Hidan **(A/N: Sorry 'bout that. I just kinda killed of the characters I knew I wouldn't use much in this story. I have nothing against them but eh, they're not my favorite…so I killed them…heh. ;) **during that big attack they on Kohona they need more people with power, or in our case the potential for power." Naruto stood up and stumbled over to Sasuke and dropped to his knees, hugging Sasuke's legs. "Please Sasuke. Please. I need you and I need to know that we'll be safe."

Sasuke stared down at his blonde, his love. He suddenly realized just how much danger Naruto was in here, in his own village. If the Akatsuki were to accept them they would be safer. No one knew where they were positioned, so no one could possibly attack them. No members of the Akatsuki would harm them unless their leader told them to and Sasuke doubted the guy would care enough to do that unless he thought they were some sort of spies or something but he would only be able to tell that with time and by then they would have gotten stronger and would have completed missions for him, proving their loyalty. Sure, he would be leaving some things but he would also be gaining some. His love would be safer, if not completely safe, and he would gain access to Itachi. He would show hate towards him but he wouldn't fight him. Not right off the bat anyway. Maybe a few years later when he knew everything about Itachi's fighting style and when Sasuke knew he and Naruto could make a safe escape to somewhere else if needed since their leader would probably be pretty pissed that he had killed a valued member. So, as much as Sasuke's mind was screaming at him to just say no and go back to living a normal life he knelt down and kissed Naruto on the head. "Okay. Okay." He said as he wrapped his arms around a crying Naruto, hugging him close.

That day they talked things through and packed two bags with their things in it because they knew that if the Akatsuki came and accepted them, they wouldn't have much time to pack. They wrote letters to their friends for when they left. Then they waited. It had been to weeks since the Akatsuki's last attempt to take Naruto. They were expected soon. Sasuke and Naruto went back to life normally, waiting for the day they would appear and hopefully solve their problems. They gave no hints to their friends. For if they did and someone caught on to what they planned to do, they would be in big trouble and Naruto's life would be a risk.

Then, finally, that fateful day arrived. It was at night and silent. Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, and Itachi came for Naruto at the Uchiha manor. The Akatsuki members faced Naruto and Sasuke. "Come with us willingly, Naruto. There's no need for you to be hurt." Sasori said blandly.

Naruto took a deep breath and spoke. "I plan to come willingly. We wish to join you. Not to have Kyuubi extracted but I wish to be trained and serve the Akatsuki leader." He said with his head bowed.

Sasuke guessed they were shocked by this. He had to guess since Itachi and Sasori were stoic and Tobi was wearing a mask but Deidara's eyes were wide.

"What is this 'we wish to join you'?" Sasori asked, the others yet to speak.

Sasuke spoke up. "Three of your members are dead. You need people with power. Or with the potential for power. I have the Sharingan and Naruto has Kyuubi. We wish to join you and to serve your leader."

Tobi, the member wearing the mask, bounded up to Naruto a hugged him. Everyone watched with wide eyes. Even Itachi and Sasori. "Uh…" escaped from Naruto's mouth.

"Tobi says we'll be great friends! Naruto is way more fun then any of them!" Tobi shouted before running back to the other side of the room.

"Tobi, no one said that he would be joining us." Itachi spoke to Tobi then turned his attention to Naruto. "I assume you'll refuse to come quietly if we deny Sasuke?"

"Yes." Came Naruto's quick reply.

Itachi and Sasori exchanged a glance before Sasori turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "We shall leave and discuss this offer with our leader. We shall be back by the end of the week to either take you both back to base to join us or to just take Naruto and kill him for Kyuubi. Understood?"

Sasuke and Naruto mumbled "yes".

"Farewell, little brother." Itachi said before a breeze was felt by Naruto and Sasuke and the Akatsuki members disappeared.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see and hope for the best. Let's go to bed, Naru." Sasuke and Naruto walked back to bed and fell asleep thinking of the future.

* * *

Swaff: Eh, well… there's there first chapter. Should I continue? ;3 Reviews please?


	2. Itachi's Thoughts

**Uhm, I also realize that Sasori and Tobi weren't in the Akatsuki at the same time since Tobi wears Sasori's ring. Or at least I think so…I haven't really gotten that far. But, quite frankly, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! ;) If Sasori wasn't there who'd be Deidara's seme? T.T I am adding another chapter since…even though I got NO reviews (ohmygod I'm uberly sad)…I got two alerts. So…yeah. :)Well, sorry, this chapter SUCKS. I hate it. But if I am to continue it would have had to happen sooner or later. :)**

* * *

**The Akatsuki's New Members**

**Akatsuki Base.**

Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara were in Leader's office telling him about how their mission went and the kitsune's offer. At first Leader was fairly pissed that they came back empty handed but when they told him of the proposition he calmed down. "Itachi," came Leader's cool voice.

"Yes, Leader?" Itachi replied calmly.

"What do you think of the two joining? I mean one of them _is_ your younger brother. Do you think we would have problems with him?" Leader was wondering if they were told to do this by higher ups but he highly doubted that they would choose them two if they wanted to do an infiltration mission. He was also pondering how little Sasuke Uchiha would react to his brother's presence. Surely he would try attacking him or _something_. I mean it was the same man that killed his family.

"My younger brother is foolish. He'd surely get himself killed by insulting one of the members or while on a mission. But if he feels he should follow the kitsune I see no reason to stop him. He would make things more interesting for me around here." Itachi was also wondering his brother. 'What are his reasons for coming? Surely not just to protect his little Naru. Maybe he feels he needs to be closer to me in order to defeat me. Well, he does need to get stronger and what better place to do that than at a place where every member is exceptionally strong?'

"Do you feel that he could be useful? He and the kitsune are weak now but if we were to train them…well, I know the kitsune would become powerful but I have no knowledge of your brother's capabilities. But if both were to succeed in becoming powerful and mastering their abilities, the fox chakra and the Sharingan, it'd help the Akatsuki greatly. Losing three members was hard on us but gaining two more would fix the strain we've been under. Keeping the boy alive is much better than extracting Kyuubi. There are less risks and the outcome of the boy mastering the control of Kyuubi could be great." Leader paused for a few seconds before speaking again. "Alright, I've come to a decision. At the end of the week you'll return to Kohona and bring them both back to base alive. Knock them out first for security purposes. We shall train them and they will become loyal Akatsuki members either my choice or threat. Itachi you will stay here for this mission. Hm. Sasori and Deidara, I believe you two can handle this mission quite easily. Any problems?"

"No Leader."

Itachi, in need of some reflection time, headed towards his room. Opening his door he saw the deep red color of his walls. He remembered when the Akatsuki chose this base as their new one. All of the rooms were painted various colors. When choosing his room, he picked the one with the crimson paint. It just happened to be the largest bedroom of them all. Deidara thought that he and Sasori should have the biggest room since they had twice the stuff. Itachi didn't say a word, just kicked his ass into next week. Deidara hadn't made a comment about it since. He sighed at the memory and walked to his mahogany desk. He took off his cloak, revealing a black fishnet shirt and plain black pants, and set it on the desk before walking to his bed. He laid back on the black silk comforter. His eyes slid shut as he thought back.

**Kohona.**

"Sasuke…" Naruto whined. Sasuke groaned. He understood what life would be like if they were accepted by the Akatsuki. He was faintly worried that someone would either hurt or, worse, taking a liking to Naruto. The last thing he needed was some missing-nin trying to rape Naruto. Life as an Akatsuki member would be hard. The training would be rough and the missions would be difficult. Then there was his brother. He would have to gain some major self-control in order to be in the same place as the murderer for any length of time. Naruto was currently freaking out over whether or not he should bring ramen. Sasuke found it mildly ridiculous. He wasn't sure if he should laugh or take him seriously. I mean there they were, packing and preparing to become missing-nin, and Naruto was worrying ramen.

"Naruto, this is serious. Bring whatever is necessary. They probably go to neighboring villages and get food. You won't need to bring any with you. Have you even thought about what life would be like?"

Naruto stared at him for a little before answering. "Well, yeah. I have…sort of. Uhm…Sasuke…are you sure you should come?" Naruto had been losing sleep over this subject. He knew full well that he had to go. It was a life or death matter for him. But Sasuke didn't. He was well liked by the villagers, despite his betrayal. He hadn't any real reason to go and risk his life.

"Are you trying to say that you don't want me to come? Don't want me? Tell me, Naru. Tell me that you don't want me anymore and I'll stay." Naruto sighed. It was so like Sasuke to think too much into things. He hadn't even meant the question in that manner.

"No, Sasuke. I mean you really don't have to do this. You could have a perfectly fine life here."

Sasuke's black eyes bored into his. "Are you actually implying that you think I could be relatively happy without you?"

"Sasuke I'm just thinking of you! I want you to be happy. To live an easy life."

"I'll be happy as long as you are with me. And who ever said I wanted things easy? I love a good challenge." Naruto smirked and stalked towards the man, pushing him against the wall and kissing him deeply.

**:Time Skip :o …End of week:**

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. It's time to come with us." Sasori, the red haired puppet said somewhat gravely.

Deidara chuckled. "No need to be so serious, un!" Sasori just rolled his eyes.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "You're ready?" He asked smiling softly.

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto said before turning to the Akatsuki members. "So...uhm…how are we doing this?"

Deidara chuckled again but this time it was a dark, evil one that had the two boys worried. "Sorry fellows…" Sasori and Deidara suddenly appeared behind Sasuke and Naruto. "But, you won't be awake on this trip." He finished as they hit the back of their necks.

"Should have seen this coming…" Sasuke thought as his eyes closed and his mind blanked.

**Trip to base/base.**

"Sasoriiiiii…" Deidara was whining again. He had started whining at the beginning of the trip. He was terribly upset that he had to carry the Uchiha. He hated Uchihas. Well…mainly Itachi. He didn't really know this one but still… Besides the little kitsune boy was waaayy cuter, un! "Please switch with me!"

"UGH. Fine. Here." He threw, yes _threw,_ Naruto to Deidara. He ended up throwing Sasuke on the ground in order to catch the fox.

"Heh…oops, un." He said as he looked at Sasuke's body on the ground. It was laying in a rather odd position.

"Let's go already." Sasori said as he picked up Sasuke.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ugh, these brats were so heavy!" Deidara complained as he set Naruto down in the base.

Everyone was staring at the two unconscious boys. Itachi was the first to leave after he got a good look at the two boys that he loved the most. Sasori and Deidara left soon after, heading towards their room. Tobi followed Deidara only to have a door slammed in his face. Kisame left after mumbling something about Itachi's obsession with little boys being almost as bad as Orochimaru's. Konan giggled and said how cute the kit was and left. Pein sighed and stayed, waiting for them to awaken.

* * *

Uh…yah…kinda short…maybe? :p


	3. Meeting New People AN

GEH, Mircro is being a bitch. I was almost done with this chap and when I opened it up the next day to finish it it said it couldn't read it and gave me a whole bunch of symbols. It gave me half of what I had written though…so I'm working off of that.

I also found out that this kid that went to my school –which I am currently not attending due to mono- died yesterday (May 6th, 08). He drowned…which was totally unexpected…he was one of those kids into fighting and shit…so I kinda expected him to be shot or something (he did have a close call before). I think he was 15…I knew him for about 5 years and he rode my bus. He had a twin brother and they said when he was leaving the police station he yelled "My brother is dead!" I feel really bad for him. But get this: the only reason he drowned was because he was trying to show off and catch a fish with his bare hands. The river had flooded and the undercurrent took him down and he got stuck under a fallen tree and drowned. He was there with two kids who went for help. He was reported missing at like 2:50 which is 5 minutes after our school let out and was found dead an hour later…so…even though he wasn't my best friend or whatever…**R.I.P. Jordan Russell.**

* * *

**The Akatsuki's New Members**

"N-guh."

"Well it's about time you joined us, sleepy-head."

"Oh god…my head hurts…where the hell am I?"

"We're in Leader-sama's office, teme."

"Fuck." Sasuke looked at his surroundings while rubbing his head. "Well, hello there, Leader-sama."

"Welcome Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto." Leader spoke.

"Thank you for letting us join you I can't tell you how grate-" Naruto began to speak quickly before he was cut off.

"No need for that. We need you as much as you need us. Now, since you both seem to value your lives, I'll give you some tips. One. Don't try to betray us. Two. Don't anger anyone more powerful than you. Three. Don't disobey orders. Four. Complete missions successfully. That's about it. Since you are both pretty weak right now you'll be training for a month or so it just depends. Naruto you will be training with Itachi. Sasuke you will be learning the Sharingan from Tobi since I don't really feel like killing you because you attacked Itachi during training. Sasori will be teaching you basic combat and things. I will show you two your room and then you will introduce yourselves to everyone. Understood?" Naruto and Sasuke understood that not understanding wasn't an option. They nodded their heads and Leader led them out of the room.

They headed down a hallway to the last door on the right. They opened the door and ventured in and Leader left them. The room wasn't big but wasn't small. The room was decorated with deep blue and gold. Naruto, who had been fussing over decorating their old house not too far back, was stunned. He would have never imagined those colors together. It looked beautiful to say the least.

Naruto turned to say thank you to Leader but saw that he was long gone. He turned to Sasuke. "I guess we have to go say hi now."

"Goody." Sasuke said darkly as they turned and headed back down the hallway looking for people.

"TOBI!" Sasuke and Naruto screeched to a halt when and boy wearing a mask burst out of the door they were about to pass with an angry blonde man right behind him. The blonde man, who Naruto now recognized as Deidara, stopped running and turned to them. "Oh…heh…hi…" He said scratching the back of his neck. "TOBI COME HERE." He shouted.

Naruto winced at the loud voice. "Uh…Leader said we were to introduce ourselves. But…I don't really see anyone."

Deidara looked at Tobi's still retreating figure and frowned before turning to Naruto. "Hm, well…I'm Deidara and that MORON over there is Tobi. I think everyone else is watching TV. Come on."** (1)** Sasuke flinched when he had yelled moron and was appalled when he put one and one together and realized that the moron Tobi was going to be his sensei.

They were led into a fairly large room partially divided by wall that dissolved into a counter. They could tell that the room they were in was a living area and the room connected was a kitchen. Deidara stopped and turned towards the couch. There were three people sitting on it, and Sasuke had to fight to remain still when he noticed one was a long-haired brunette. It was easier to do so when Naruto grabbed his hand. "So…this is Konan." A blue-haired woman waved in their general direction without moving her eyes from the TV. "And Sasori…you've met him too, Naruto." Naruto recognized the red-head as the same man that almost killed Sakura. **(2)** Sasori made no sound or movement of acknowledgement. "And Itachi-bastard, un." **(3)** Itachi turned and locked eyes with Naruto which shocked the blonde. He was almost afraid of being put under a genjutsu but before he could worry any more Itachi turned and nodded at his brother before going back to watching TV.

"Ya'no, I haven't really thought 'bout it 'fore but hearin' yew introduce 'em, the kit has met almost err'one." Naruto and Sasuke turned towards the voice to see Kisame, another member they had met. His mouth was full of food causing him to speak strangely.

"Kisame! That is so gross! Close your damn mouth, un!" Deidara looked truly grossed out which Sasuke found strange since the man blew things up all the time so one would think he'd have a higher tolerance for nasty (gruesome) things. I mean, a body that's been blown to chunks is way more sickening than a mouthful of chewed food in most people's opinion. Kisame grinned sheepishly before turning back to his meal. "So…I guess that's everyone. You saw Tobi running from me earlier. And Leader in his office…yep…that's everyone. So…are you guys hungry?" Naruto eyes were wide. I mean were these guys seriously the same ones that had tried to kill him not too long ago? But, being the opportunist he was, he'd never pass up the chance for ramen.

"Ramen?!" Sasuke resisted smacking his forehead and rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, little man! That's what I'm talking about! Ramen kicks some ass, un!"

"NO.WAY. You love ramen too?!" Naruto looked mighty giddy for being in a house full of criminals. Sasuke groaned…Naruto had just found a ramen buddy. Oh god…

"Yeah, un! No one else here likes it so I can't get it unless I go to get the food! Jerks!" Deidara shouted the last part towards the living room. "But if there are two people that want it they can't refuse! Awesome!" Naruto tried to resist the urge to tackle glomp the man…and failed miserably. He jumped in the man's arms and hugged him fiercely, making Sasuke's blood boil. He wasn't going to make a scene, though. Uchihas didn't make scenes…especially in front of certain clan-killing Uchihas. After a bit of squealing they settled down, Naruto and Deidara inhaling ramen and Sasuke just sitting next to the blonde…the ramen-loving blonde…the loud blonde…the temperamental blonde…THE BLONDE WITH THE NINE-TAILED FOX IN HIM…there. **(4)** Not too soon after the blondes had started their second bowl the red-head Sasuke identified as Sasori came in sitting next to the blonde…the ramen-loving blonde…the loud blonde…the temperamental blonde…THE BLONDE WITH MOUTHS ON HIS HANDS. **(4)** Sasuke looked at him strangely when he saw him move his chair closer to Deidara and place his hand on his thigh. Deidara didn't seem surprised either…like it was something they did everyday…so this must mean-

"You guys are gay?" Sasuke blurted out. He was almost embarrassed at his random question but decided it really wasn't worth it.

"Yeah, un…but so are you two." Deidara eyed him slyly.

"You know what this means?!" Naruto questioned excitedly. After some blank stares and one nod confirming that no, they didn't know what it means he said, "FOURSOME!" Everyone in the kitchen stared at the kit, including a Kisame that had just re-joined them in the kitchen. Suddenly, Naruto started bursting out in laughter. "Ahahhahah G-got ha hahaa you! Oh gawd…hahahahhaha!"

Two of them continued to stare while the other two decided to speak up. "I love this kid!" Kisame and Deidara shouted simultaneously before bursting out in laughter themselves. Sasori and Sasuke decided not to comment.

--

The next few hours were amusing. Naruto, Kisame and Deidara became immediate friends and cracked jokes and told stories while Sasori and Sasuke sat by their respective lovers. Sasuke had managed to avoid Itachi the whole day which was a plus. Nothing seemed too weird and they were to start training sometime this coming week. They had found out that, no, the Akatsuki did not work on the weekends which Naruto found bemusing since they were a criminal organization and he didn't really think they would care about time off…he's been wrong. The new members had taken note that none of them were particularly mean. Most were rather nice and the rest didn't really say anything. After a dinner that consisted of more ramen for Naruto and onigiri for Sasuke they retired to their rooms. Naruto was currently trying to convince Sasuke to have sex with him.

"Sa-suke, please…I'm so horny!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's not-very-persuasive argument. Frankly, he didn't give a rat's ass how horny Naruto was right now.

"Like HELL I am going to have sex with you on our first night at a criminal base! They probably put in cameras and shit to make sure we aren't spies. I am NOT giving them the satisfaction of seeing my uke naked!" Sasuke insisted.

Naruto just kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish before pouting. "Fine…tomorrow?" Sasuke sighed…the puppy-dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine. Come on, let's go to sleep."

* * *

_1: Uhm…pretend they have TV…and other electrical appliances please? It makes it easier for me._

_2: Sasori lived, k? In the end Sakura passed out and yah…he ran away barely alive. :)_

_3: ISN'T THAT CUTE? Naru and Deidei (both blondes) address their respective (well, Deidei ISN'T with Itachi but whatev) Uchiha with –bastard. :D Must be an Uchiha trait._

_4: Hehe…just trying to show how similar they are. Small attempt at some humor. Hope you giggled…or at least didn't roll your eyes. XD I feel kinda lame._

* * *

KK, here's the dealio…uhm I've been totally putting off writing cause I'm a lazy bastard. Anyways…I WAS actually thinking about plot advances and junk. I was thinking of Mpreg, I know I know…it's cliché…I can deal…but can you? AND…Making Naru temp lose his memory…he'll be like a child in a man's body. I was thinking this would help with him developing a relationship with Itachi because he wouldn't be thinking of him as a murderer. Cause I realllllllyyyyyy want this to be an ItaSasuNaru…:)

I ALSO know this is rated M but nothing has happened yet…I'm trying to get the plot somewhat decent so it won't just be mindless boysex…not that I oppose. There will be some violence soon…and next chap is going to be what is going on in Kohona.

BUT! I don't really want to do that stuff until the whole "truth" about the clan murder is dealt with…I still need a good excuse for that. XD

Wow…I really suck. I'm sorry…don't hate me. I always get ahead of myself…right now I am SUPPOSED to be writing SIX ONE THOUSAND WORD ESSAYS. D;

-cries-

I'll try not dillydallying and start writing so you guys don't lose faith in me. ;)


End file.
